pinkololfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Pinkolol16
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Pinkolol Fandom Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Dopp Hey there pink, it's me! I'll add my fan character's page, if you want. ♥Feel the Power of Sonic!♥ 08:43, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey, it's saying your not on SFW chat...[[User:Thundertails14|Threetails the Fox']][[User talk:Thundertails14|'”I am the Death Bringer!”']] 08:55, April 6, 2012 (UTC) I can see that, but before it said you weren't even though you were talking to me.[[User:Thundertails14|Threetails the Fox']][[User talk:Thundertails14|'”I am the Death Bringer!”']] 08:58, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey pink, wassup? ♥Feel the Power of Sonic!♥ 07:58, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey, how are you today?[[User:Thundertails14|Threetails the Fox']][[User talk:Thundertails14|'”I am the Death Bringer!”']] 02:22, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, i've just been editing the archie comics sonic fanon wiki, added Threetails's and PIXEL's pages. Have you seen PIXEL's design yet?[[User:Thundertails14|Threetails the Fox']][[User talk:Thundertails14|'”I am the Death Bringer!”']] 02:30, April 9, 2012 (UTC) ......and what do you think of it? also i'm adding Threetails page to this wiki right now (hope you don't mined)[[User:Thundertails14|Threetails the Fox']][[User talk:Thundertails14|'”I am the Death Bringer!”']] 02:53, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Thank you and don't worry, nearly all the info is the same, just need to add more to the gallery, relationships with other characters and theme songs and I added something new, a bit about her past.[[User:Thundertails14|Threetails the Fox']][[User talk:Thundertails14|'”I am the Death Bringer!”']] 03:15, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Yes, so you proud of me, someone as stupid as me remaking the whole page?[[User:Thundertails14|Threetails the Fox']][[User talk:Thundertails14|'”I am the Death Bringer!”']] 03:19, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Sure ^^, I'll try and make one page each day Ok?[[User:Thundertails14|Threetails the Fox']][[User talk:Thundertails14|'”I am the Death Bringer!”']] 03:30, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Ok and i'll add PIXEL's page now, since I can get the info from the Archie comics sonic fanon wiki ^^[[User:Thundertails14|Threetails the Fox']][[User talk:Thundertails14|'”I am the Death Bringer!”']] 03:46, April 9, 2012 (UTC) ^^ I will! (salutes you because your the Founder)[[User:Thundertails14|Threetails the Fox']][[User talk:Thundertails14|'”I am the Death Bringer!”']] 03:54, April 9, 2012 (UTC) XD and yes, it will be, i'll start PIXEL's now ^^[[User:Thundertails14|Threetails the Fox']][[User talk:Thundertails14|'”I am the Death Bringer!”']] 04:00, April 9, 2012 (UTC) lol, oh and also I made a rough sprite for PIXEL (I know it's tiny but sprites are ment to be XD). [[User:Thundertails14|Threetails the Fox']][[User talk:Thundertails14|'”I am the Death Bringer!”']] 04:32, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Thank you ^^ and XD lol yes she would, I'm gonna put that sprite on her page[[User:Thundertails14|Threetails the Fox']][[User talk:Thundertails14|'”I am the Death Bringer!”']] 04:52, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Ok ^^[[User:Thundertails14|Threetails the Fox']][[User talk:Thundertails14|'”I am the Death Bringer!”']] 05:09, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Aww so cute, great work ^^[[User:Thundertails14|Threetails the Fox']][[User talk:Thundertails14|'”I am the Death Bringer!”']] 05:54, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Yeah XD[[User:Thundertails14|Threetails the Fox']][[User talk:Thundertails14|'”I am the Death Bringer!”']] 06:24, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Ok, well i'm typing up some info for a page on archie comics sonic fanon wiki.[[User:Thundertails14|Threetails the Fox']][[User talk:Thundertails14|'”I am the Death Bringer!”']] 06:34, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Ok ^^[[User:Thundertails14|Threetails the Fox']][[User talk:Thundertails14|'”I am the Death Bringer!”']] 06:54, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Awesome, I like it ^^, also I finished the thing I was typing up, can you tell me what you think, here it is? Shadow was on a mission to destroy Eggman's base and to retrieve a chaos emerald, while on his mission he happened to run into Threetails (for the first time), Threetails was enraged at the time, Shadow then was told by Threetails that Eggman had stolen the Lightning Crystal (which is one of the most powerful gems on the Silent Planet). Shadow then offered to help her, but Threetails didn't really trust Shadow although she still accepted his offer. On their journy to the new base Threetails began to trust Shadow, at one moment they had a little moment were they looked at each other and blushed. They finally arrived at Eggman's base, they then looked at each other and then went to their appointed tasks. 30 mins later Shadow escaped with the chaos emerald, while doing so he saw Threetails fighting Eggman, she was getting hurt badly, Shadow then stepped in and beat Eggman and destroyed his base. Shadow then helped Threetails up and gave her the lightning crystal, Threetails then started to develop feelings for him and he sorta developed some sort of feeling towards her. Plz let me know........(head blows up)[[User:Thundertails14|Threetails the Fox']][[User talk:Thundertails14|'”I am the Death Bringer!”']] 07:16, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Yes the vid is awesome and thanks, I actually thought that the story wasn't that great[[User:Thundertails14|Threetails the Fox']][[User talk:Thundertails14|'”I am the Death Bringer!”']] 07:33, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Ok well i'll do everything I can to help out ^^[[User:Thundertails14|Threetails the Fox']][[User talk:Thundertails14|'”I am the Death Bringer!”']] 09:19, April 11, 2012 (UTC) your welcome, btw i'm adding crystal's categories now for you ^^[[User:Thundertails14|Threetails the Fox']][[User talk:Thundertails14|'”I am the Death Bringer!”']] 09:30, April 11, 2012 (UTC) yor welcome ^^ also I saw how you made your characters a bit older ^^[[User:Thundertails14|Threetails the Fox']][[User talk:Thundertails14|'”I am the Death Bringer!”']] 09:32, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Hi, i'm talking to you right now!!!!!!! I’m an Orange[[User talk:Thundertails14|'Deal with it']] 10:43, 07:46, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Also, I can't wait for Sonic Adventure DX!!!!! :D I’m an Orange[[User talk:Thundertails14|'Deal with it']] 10:43, 08:03, April 14, 2012 (UTC) idk??? I’m an Orange[[User talk:Thundertails14|'Deal with it']] 10:43, 08:10, April 14, 2012 (UTC) random Maria XD I’m an Orange[[User talk:Thundertails14|'Deal with it']] 10:43, 08:46, April 14, 2012 (UTC) rough threetails sprite.... I’m an Orange[[User talk:Thundertails14|'Deal with it']] 10:43, 10:33, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey ^^, your B-day is almost here ^^ I’m an Orange[[User talk:Thundertails14|'Deal with it']] 10:43, 08:40, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Ok also wanna talk on the phone for a little bit? (only a little bit) I’m an Orange[[User talk:Thundertails14|'Deal with it']] 10:43, 08:43, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Arthur drawing I did ^^ I’m an Orange[[User talk:Thundertails14|'Deal with it']] 10:43, 09:18, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey there pink! What's up? Don't wanna sound like a begger, but may I please have admin rights? It's ok if you don't give me them. :) how are ya? ♥Topaz the Hedgehog♥ 09:02, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Travis....random I’m an Orange[[User talk:Thundertails14|'Deal with it']] 10:43, 03:30, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Now what do you think, is it good enough? I’m an Orange[[User talk:Thundertails14|'Deal with it']] 10:43, 07:16, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Ok good, i'm gonna put it on DA and i'll talk to you later ^^ I’m an Orange[[User talk:Thundertails14|'Deal with it']] 10:43, 07:26, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Dark Lightning Taldeva (yes that's the name XD) I’m an Orange[[User talk:Thundertails14|'Deal with it']] 10:43, 08:40, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Do you want me to come on SNN chat? I’m an Orange[[User talk:Thundertails14|'Deal with it']] 10:43, 03:12, April 25, 2012 (UTC) AWW SO CUTE, thank you, THANK YOU I love it ^^ :D (i'll add it to his page tomorrow, i'm not gonna be on heaps long) I’m an Orange[[User talk:Thundertails14|'Deal with it']] 10:43, 09:25, April 27, 2012 (UTC) I love it, it's so awesome and wow only 1 try, that's so cool ^^ I’m an Orange[[User talk:Thundertails14|'Deal with it']] 10:43, 09:30, April 27, 2012 (UTC) I know, and yes ^^, i'm gonna go play the playstation2 ^^, talk to u later I’m an Orange[[User talk:Thundertails14|'Deal with it']] 10:43, 10:23, April 27, 2012 (UTC) i'm coming on SNN chat today (probably in a couple of mins ^^) I’m an Orange[[User talk:Thundertails14|'Deal with it']] 10:43, 01:36, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Hi, First-Jess couldn't reply to your message because her phone was running out of charge, Second-I finished Knuckles' story, Third-how are you feeling? I’m an Orange[[User talk:Thundertails14|'Deal with it']] 10:43, 06:38, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Ok, also new maths homework pages 17 and 18 (just thought I should tell you) and I also got gamma's other upgrade. And if your coming to school tomorrow and your still not that well, I suggest that you sit out during P.E. because it's dancing XP I’m an Orange[[User talk:Thundertails14|'Deal with it']] 10:43, 06:46, May 7, 2012 (UTC) I'm talking to Jess right now and she said not to be sick at her party and also i'm waiting for you to edit (if you don't want to you don't have to) I’m an Orange[[User talk:Thundertails14|'Deal with it']] 10:43, 07:03, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Ok and I bet i'll be offline when you edit...:( I’m an Orange[[User talk:Thundertails14|'Deal with it']] 10:43, 07:10, May 10, 2012 (UTC) also Jess isn't coming tomorrow, she going to be busy with stuff and well...are you coming? I’m an Orange[[User talk:Thundertails14|'Deal with it']] 10:43, 08:02, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Ok, well....I might be on the computer for probably another 30 or 40 mins.....until I have to get off... I’m an Orange[[User talk:Thundertails14|'Deal with it']] 10:43, 08:30, May 10, 2012 (UTC) .....fine, but just to let you know, I had a fairly bad day, I EVEN CRIED!!!!!....and that's ok, i'll just have to wait longer..... I’m an Orange[[User talk:Thundertails14|'Deal with it']] 10:43, 08:34, May 10, 2012 (UTC) About stuff, stress, people being annoying and I couldn't keep it in any longer so I ended up crying and Emma was watching, but she made me happy again, but then Matt came and annoyed me more, I think i'm fine now though.... I’m an Orange[[User talk:Thundertails14|'Deal with it']] 10:43, 08:41, May 10, 2012 (UTC) ....where were you today?...I had to do bowling with James and Jamie XP (actually it was pretty funny XD)... I’m an Orange[[User talk:Thundertails14|'Deal with it']] 10:43, 07:59, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Well it was only me and emma and it's ok, don't be sad....(in a quiet voice) are you gonna edit tonight? (hides) it's ok if you don't... I’m an Orange[[User talk:Thundertails14|'Deal with it']] 10:43, 08:38, May 11, 2012 (UTC) XD yay and cool, I was being random with James and Jarrod today, we were having little random, fun fights XD, it was funny and i'll be reading the fanfic XD randomly, so yeah I’m an Orange[[User talk:Thundertails14|'Deal with it']] 10:43, 08:47, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Well i've got to go, so I can't read what you've edited....(I've been waiting a while, but anyway, who cares), it doesn't matter, i'll now have to wait until tomorrow.....bye, c u tomorrow (at the party XD) I’m an Orange[[User talk:Thundertails14|'Deal with it']] 10:43, 10:08, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Actually I might stay on for a little bit more (about 10 more mins XD) because I need to get ready for a lot of game playing tonight, first-Sonic Riders Zero Gravity (with Shadow stalking me XD), second One of my Spyro games (because dragons are awesome) and third......Sonic Riders...so nearly all racing and one adventure XD I’m an Orange[[User talk:Thundertails14|'Deal with it']] 10:43, 10:21, May 11, 2012 (UTC) I just did XD, it's awesome and....(hugs my Shadow plushie random).....wait for it......BLOOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD I’m an Orange[[User talk:Thundertails14|'Deal with it']] 10:43, 10:27, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Yes i'm still on and yay ^^ I’m an Orange[[User talk:Thundertails14|'Deal with it']] 10:43, 10:34, May 11, 2012 (UTC) (on the ground laughing my head off) OMG!!!! XDXD IT'S SO FUNNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD I’m an Orange[[User talk:Thundertails14|'Deal with it']] 10:43, 10:38, May 11, 2012 (UTC) XD well, i'm going now, you keep typing more up (only if you want to) and i'll read more as soon as I wake up in the morning ^^....and good night I’m an Orange[[User talk:Thundertails14|'Deal with it']] 10:43, 10:41, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey, what ya doing? I’m an Orange[[User talk:Thundertails14|'Deal with it']] 10:43, 08:48, May 12, 2012 (UTC) That's......pure.....AWESOMENESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D, now at least when you edit the fanfic the internet wouldn't turn off :D, so yeah, i'll only be on for a little bit longer then i'm getting off, Ok? I’m an Orange[[User talk:Thundertails14|'Deal with it']] 10:43, 09:06, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Ok that's alright, but....I randomly feel like drawing another drawing....BLOOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD, anyway talk to you tomorrow ^^ and good night... I’m an Orange[[User talk:Thundertails14|'Deal with it']] 10:43, 09:10, May 12, 2012 (UTC) You forgot the scenario...(facepalm) it was with Team Fox and Threetails, Fry and Rebecca, randomly having an argument while playing darts...... I’m an Orange[[User talk:Thundertails14|'Deal with it']] 10:43, 01:04, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, that's alright (i'm not going mad at you, just saying) and ok I’m an Orange[[User talk:Thundertails14|'Deal with it']] 10:43, 02:42, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Is it ok if I ring now? I’m an Orange[[User talk:Thundertails14|'Deal with it']] 10:43, 03:10, May 13, 2012 (UTC) HEY I HAVE GREAT NEWS!!!!! XD I cleared Big' story ^^ and also Cheer matured!!!! he looks so AWESOME!!! when I saw him I keep saying OMG!!!! XD but I didn't get to take a pic of him as a child :'(.....oh well but I took a pic of him a an adult on my phone to show you tomorrow. ^^ I’m an Orange[[User talk:Thundertails14|'Deal with it']] 10:43, 08:32, May 13, 2012 (UTC) I got the one in ice cap, but I think I didn't get the one in the jungle and Cheer looks completely AWESOME!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE HOW HE LOOKS NOW :D and I just read it XD way too funny :D I’m an Orange[[User talk:Thundertails14|'Deal with it']] 10:43, 08:43, May 13, 2012 (UTC) lol and it's a good idea because Fry hatez water XD (yes I put hatez XP) and I can't wait to read the next chapter, will you type bits at a time, so I can read it? (it's alright if you don't ^^) I’m an Orange[[User talk:Thundertails14|'Deal with it']] 10:43, 08:48, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Ok cool ^^ can't wait to read it ^^ PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! sorry i'm dancing to the song XD I’m an Orange[[User talk:Thundertails14|'Deal with it']] 10:43, 08:52, May 13, 2012 (UTC) pretty cool so far :D I’m an Orange[[User talk:Thundertails14|'Deal with it']] 10:43, 09:05, May 13, 2012 (UTC) AWESOME!!!!! I LUV THIS FANFIC!!!! XD I’m an Orange[[User talk:Thundertails14|'Deal with it']] 10:43, 09:28, May 13, 2012 (UTC) cool, sounds good to me, can't wait ^^ I’m an Orange[[User talk:Thundertails14|'Deal with it']] 10:43, 09:31, May 13, 2012 (UTC) well threetails could be trying to sleep and they could be trying to wake her up and Fry could be random hugging Threetails, something like that? I’m an Orange[[User talk:Thundertails14|'Deal with it']] 10:43, 10:04, May 13, 2012 (UTC) idk, something to do with Fry and Team Colour annoying Threetails XD I’m an Orange[[User talk:Thundertails14|'Deal with it']] 10:43, 10:07, May 13, 2012 (UTC) YEAH THAT would be AWESOME!!! can you do that for it plz? I’m an Orange[[User talk:Thundertails14|'Deal with it']] 10:43, 10:10, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Ok well she owns: a motorbike, the lightning crystal, the silent glove (her weapon), an ipod and a black ''stetson hat ^^. Hope that will help ya I’m an Orange[[User talk:Thundertails14|'Deal with it']] 10:43, 10:15, May 13, 2012 (UTC)